Forever in Death with the Akatsuki
by AnimeCrush24Rae
Summary: Thorn got kicked out of the village of the village hidden in the rain, for performing Black Death rituals and killing lots of people including her entire adopted clan. She lived by herself for awhile, and then decided to join the akatsuki. The story starts with her first day at the akatsuki headquarters. Hidan/Oc


One Bloody Mess

Name: Thorn

Age: 17

I was sitting on the couch when Hidan and Kakuzu came in shouting at each other. Hidan had an unconscious join ninja over his shoulder, "WHY THE F**K DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT PEICE OF S**T BACK WITH YOU!" Yelled Kakuzu to Hidan. "BECAUSE YOU F*****G S**T FACE, YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DO MY RITUAL" Hidan shouted back. "Why the f**k didn't he let you perform your f*****g ritual Hidan?" I asked not caring if I was answered. "BECAUSE HE F*****G WANTED TO GO TO THE F*****G BOUNTY COLECTOR, AND GET HIS F*****G MONEY" he yelled. I look at him really pissed off now, no one ever yelled at me. "NOW WHY THE F**K ARE YOU YELLING AT ME YOU F*****G B*****D? I DIDN'T F*****G DO ANYTHING TO YOU TO DISEVE THIS S**T!" I yelled. Both Hidan and Kakuzu looked at me in shock, in one second I had gone from cool and bored to royally pissed off. "I KNOW YOU F*****G NEED THAT F*****G NINJA FOR YOUR F*****G RITUAL, SO SHUT UP AND GO DO YOUR F*****G RITUAL ALREADY!" The two of them just stared at me, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU F*****G LOOKING AT?" You questioned. "We were just wondering what the f**k is wrong with you" Hidan said in a calm voice. I looked away, feeling stupid for losing my cool so quickly, then stood up to walk away when someone graved my wrist. I looked up to see Hidan sanding just behind me. I looked to Kakuzu just in time to see him walk away in the direction of his room. 'B*****D' I thought angrily. I clenched my fist, my yearn to kill growing strong, having the unconscious join so close, I didn't look at Hidan. "What's wrong Thorn?" I looked at him surprised; it was the first time that I heard Hidan not swear. He had let go of my wrist and looked concerned. My eyes then flickered to the ninja slung over his shoulder the urge to kill resurfacing. His eye widen as I turned away, "Sometime I can understand why I was kicked out of the village hidden in the rain." I said though clenched teeth. I heard a thump, then Hidan spun me around and started to shake me, "What the f**k does that mean?" He bellowed, he had dropped the join to shake me. I was pissed again, and frustrated so much so that I pushed against Hidan's chest. He stumbled backward, shock crossed his face, but I had to leave. I tuned away and ran towards my room. I had to get away before I lost control and ended up killing someone. I got to my room and went to my book shelf. Quickly pulled out the book of '**ETERNAL BLACK DEATH**', and flipped to the rituals of blood lust. I read up on rituals performed without a body sacrifice and prepared. It looked like I might be able to control myself without killing anyone. The ritual was one I had done twice before, but I read up on it anyway because I didn't want to screw up. The ritual involved a self blood sacrifice, while sitting in the middle of the cross symbol that represented my religion (The Church of the Eternal) and praying for misfortune to strike down noble mortals and kill them. I took my heart charm, (the one on bracelet in the photo above) and with the end of it and cut the inside of my wrist. I was just about to continue the ritual when, Hidan stormed in looking really pissed off and bleeding a little. Then he took in the sight of me with my wrist cut and paled a bit. "WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING?" he bellowed and went to grab me. I slapped his hand away, "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I'M TRYING TO GET MY F*****G RITUAL DONE BEFORE I F*****G BLEED TO DEATH, SO GET THE F**K AWAY!" He backed away as if hit him and I quickly turned back to finish my ritual ignoring him. After I finished I got up, walked to my dresser, pulled out small piece of black cloth and applied the presser to my wrist. Then I went over to my bed and sat down because I was starting to get dizzy; because it had taken longer, since I had been interrupted. That's when I remembered that Hidan was still in my room; I look to where he was standing at the door watching me. He was standing there with a grim look on his face. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed beside me, "Let me see your wrist" he commanded. "It's find, I don't need your help" I responded coolly. "Let me see your f*****g wrist, now" he repeated though clenched teeth. I knew that he wasn't going to leave me alone until he saw my wrist, so I willingly handed it over for his inspection, but I knew that it had stopped bleeding and was probably already heeled. He looked at me then turned his attention to my wrist. I watched his face and saw puzzlement cross his face. Looking up from his examination he asked, "How in f*****g hell did you heel so fast? Were the f**k did the cut go?" I smiled at mockingly him and pointed to a white scare, "It's right there, all heeled up" I answered smugly, "How the f**k did it heel so fast? You're no f*****g medical ninja!" he paused, " Are you?" he asked wonderingly "No I'm not, but being part of the Church of the Eternal helps especially when performing a rituals they created for immortality" I replied calmly "Wait a f*****g moment, you mean to say that your f*****g immortal to?" he questioned in disbelief, "Well in a sense yes, although only in prolonging death and aging for as long as I wish to" I stated calmly. "Whoa so you're like me kinda" he stated in awe. My anger snapped "Did you not f*****g hear what I just f*****g told you? You ars." He was silent for a moment then he looked down at his hands still holding mine, I followed his gaze and I pulled on my hand to release it from his grip. He didn't let go and now his thumb was where the scar from my ritual and he was now gripping it in his left hand like a vice. I looked up to his face startled, and he looked like he was barely in control of his anger "how come you didn't tell me that you had this ability?" he hissed at me angrily tightening his grip on my hand and winced, the cut may have heeled but it was still painful, "Let go of me Hidan" I said trying to sound calm but, at the same time fighting back the terror that seemed to wrap around me and shake my voice a little. He tightened his grip "No" he told me coolly. I was starting to get dizzy, the pain was making me see sparks in my head, "Please let go of me" I asked, bagging, my voice shaking again, and closing my eyes in effort to stop the tears in my eyes from showing. The pain was horrible. "No" he repeated, and tightened his hold once more and I saw in my head a flash, and felt tears leak from my eyes as I passed out into blackness.


End file.
